


Fancy Seeing You Here

by jancyshorcrux (Jancyshorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Era, James and lily survive, Legit pure fluff, james and Sirius are bffs that ruin Harry's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancyshorcrux/pseuds/jancyshorcrux
Summary: Harry and Ginny run into the two people Harry least wanted to see on their first date. As if he wasn't nervous enough.OrHarry regrets telling James anything ever





	Fancy Seeing You Here

It was a cool October day and the students at Hogwarts were buzzing with excitement due to the Hogsmeade trip scheduled that day. Amidst the crowd of excited students, however, was one student who had been dreading this visit for weeks: Harry Potter. 

It's not that Harry didn't like Hogsmeade; he loved buying new pranks at Zonko's and enjoying a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks as much as the next kid. No, what the young man dreaded most about the visit was the date he had to go on.

After skirting around his feelings for her all summer, Harry had finally plucked up the courage to ask Ginny Weasley on a date, much to the chagrin of Ron (her older brother and Harry's best friend). Harry had been worrying for weeks over whether or not the date would be a complete disaster. 

What if he tried holding the door and hit her on accident? What if when he tried to pull her chair out for her, he pulled it too far and she fell? What if she got bored of him?

Oh, Merlin. What if he forgot money and she was forced to pay for everything? None of these imaginary scenarios, however, compared to the fate that awaited the two Gryffindor students. 

Harry finished getting dressed and double-ok _triple_ -checked that he had enough money to pay for whatever he or Ginny wanted. Checking his hair one more time in the mirror, he headed down to the common room to find Ginny chatting with another girl in her year Harry knew to be called Sarafine. Ginny politely excused herself, however, when she noticed Harry coming down from the dormitories. 

"Finally. You were taking a while up there and it led me to wondering which one of us is the girl here. Tell me, Potter. Was it your makeup that took you so long?" Ginny teased once she caught up to him. 

"Actually," Harry retorted. "It was figuring out what shirt to wear. I just couldn't find the right one to match my eyes." He accompanied this comment with an over exaggerated fluttering of his eyelashes. 

The two chuckled and Harry relaxed at the light banter, enjoying how easy the two got along. Harry forgot why he was so nervous in the first place as he tentatively took Ginny's hand and led her out of the portrait hole. He tried to steady his breathing when her hand tightened slightly in his. 

* * *

Once the pair arrived at Hogsmeade, they spent some time at Honeyduke's (where Harry  _insisted_ on buying Ginny anything she wanted) and, after Harry noticed Ginny shivering a bit, they spent some time in Gladrag's where Harry bought Ginny a new scarf and jumper. 

(He may or may not have gotten a kiss on the cheek as thanks and he may or may not have blushed at the contact)

The two walked around for a while, talking about nothing and everything with a bit of shameless flirting thrown in for good measure. At around six, Ginny suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and a bite to eat. Once inside, Ginny went to find a booth for them while Harry went to fetch them some drinks. 

On his way back to the booth Ginny had chosen, Harry was confused to see a head of messy black hair identical to his own. Dread set in Harry's stomach as he let out a list of expletives. Ginny smiled and waved her date over as the stranger turned to greet him. 

"Hey, son. Fancy meeting you here," James Potter smirked at his son  "I was just talking to this lovely lady here about how your date is going." Harry never regretted anything more than telling his parents about his first date with the youngest Weasley. "Wow, you didn't have to get me a drink, Harry," James said, taking the two butterbeer Harry had been holding and offering one to Ginny with a wink. Ginny started to giggle but quickly covered it up by taking a sip of her drink. 

Harry took a seat next to Ginny while simultaneously shooting a death glare at his father that could have given the killing curse a run for its money. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth. The young boy calmed down slightly when Ginny delicately took his hand in hers under the table. 

"Well, when I heard my son was going on a date, I was so proud. But then, I realized that you have yet to fully master the ways of the Potter charm. Naturally, I felt it was my duty to help you so you don't ruin your chances with the girl you're so crazy about-"

"Dad, please," Harry interrupted. 

"And who you go on and on and on about. I swear all I hear about is Ginny this and Ginny that. Poor kid is completely and utterly infatuated," James continued, ignoring his son's protests. 

"A Potter so obsessed with a red headed Gryffindor that he can't stop talking about her? Sounds familiar, eh Prongsy?" a deep voice called out. Harry groaned and slouched in his seat at the sound of his godfather's voice. "Sorry I'm late," Sirius Black started. "The line for the loo was terribly long. What's going on?"

James moved over to allow room for Sirius to sit as he filled his best friend in. "Just helping young Harry on his date here seeing as he has yet to fully master the use of the Potter charm." At this, Ginny snorted and Harry let out what must have been his fiftieth groan in the span of two minutes. Sirius called over Madame Rosmerta and, after flirting for a bit, ordered two more drinks for Harry and himself. 

* * *

 

Harry sat low in his seat, mortified at the story his father was telling about how to two got a bit carried away with a bottle of firewhisky on Harry's birthday (which Lily thankfully never found out about) and how Harry went on a long spiel of all of Ginny's best qualities, ending with a quite embarrassing poem about her freckles. 

Ginny was fully immersed in the embarrassing tales being recounted to her by Harry and his godfather. "Now, I must know. Has there been any more poems since that incident?" Ginny asked, trying and failing to conceal the smirk playing at her lips. 

"Sadly, no poems, my dear," James said grimly. "But," Sirius interrupted, "There were so many letters. All of them stating how beautiful you had gotten and how he needed our expert skills in wooing you."

"Padfoot, those letters were for mum!" Harry cried indignantly. Sirius and James shared a knowing look before James said, "What's mine is hers and what's hers is mine, including mail. Plus, your mother is not an expert in the use of the Potter charm so of course I was the only one who could properly help you in wooing your lady love."

"And I just tag along simply to embarrass you," Sirius added. 

"You know, I think you two have done more than enough to help. Mum must be so worried that you've been gone so long and we should really be heading back to school. Maybe you should leave. Ya know, now," Harry mumbled. 

"Alright, alright. I know when my presence is not welcomed. C'mon, James-y. Let's leave Prongs Jr. alone with his special lady friend so they can get some quality snogging time," Sirius sighed dramatically, causing the two young teens across from him to blush profusely. 

"Right you are, Snuffles!" James started. "But, what encounter of meeting your significant other's parents is complete without-"

"Dad, don't you dare!"

"Baby photos!"

Harry groaned and wished he could melt into the floor right at that moment. Ginny, on the other hand, was excited to see what pictures James had brought along and her face lit up like a Christmas tree when James pulled a stack of wizard photos from inside his cloak. He promptly laid the pictures out on the table and pointed to each picture, explaining the story behind them to a giggling Ginny, a smirking Sirius, and a mortified Harry. 

"Here we have Harry's first room ride. The kid was always destined for Quidditch. He got the athletic genes from me, of course. Oh, Harry's first steps! Lily had just changed his diaper when Harry spotted the cat and got up to start chasing it around. Ah, here's a personal favorite of mine! Harry's first bath. Look at his little bum!" 

"Would you look at the time! We must really be heading back to Hogwarts," Harry said hastily. "It was great catching up with you guys. I'll owl you. Make sure to send mum my love. C'mon Gin." And with that, Harry grabbed her hand and made a mad dash for the front doors of the pub while trying to hid his red face that could rival that of a Weasley's. 

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter! I'll make sure to write you, I'd love to hear that poem sometime!" Ginny called over her shoulder before she was pulled out the door and onto the streets of Hogsmeade. 

Harry ran a gab through his hair and began to ramble aimlessly. "I'm so sorry about them, Gin. Honestly, I had no idea they would be her. And bloody hell, the baby pictures. I really am sorry. Today was going so well and we were having a great time and then those two show up and ruin it because they just had to embarrass me! Next Hogsmeade weekend, I promise-" 

Harry was unable to continue because Ginny, who had been fondly watching him talk, had grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. The green eyed boy immediately placed one hand in her hair and the other on her hip, sighing into her mouth as he forgot all about his bothersome father and godfather. Just as Harry had started to deepen the kiss, he was suddenly knocked over. As he sat on the ground, he looked around for what could have caused his sudden fall. 

A few feet away from the couple, Harry noticed a shaggy, black haired dog wink at him before running off. He was just thinking of creative ways to get revenge on his godfather for interruptingpozzibly the best moment in his 16 years of life when a smug voice broke him out of his scheming thoughts. 

"Wow, Potter. Only one date and you've already fallen for me."

Harry smiled up at Ginny as she offered him a hand. "What can I say, Weasley. You just have that effect on me," he smirked, taking her hand and standing up. He decided that he could forget about the Three Broomsticks incident for now. 

"Now, about that poem..."

Or maybe not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I just wanted to write something tiny and fluffy cause I've been having major Marauder's feels recently and felt that this 100% would have happened if James and lily survived. 
> 
> I thought this was way more than 1000 words but then again I wrote this by hand first so that must be why it felt longer when writing. 
> 
> Make sure to leave feedback. All comments (whether good or bad) are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @ginevrashorcrux  
> Fanfiction.net: wiltedrose.19  
> Tumblr: ginevrashorcrux


End file.
